Akatsuki Jigoku Shoujo Rewrite
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: Naru had fought Sasuke and managed to get him back at a price. Now poor Naru has Akatsuki after her aswell as Orochimaru. What would happen if she fell in love with a certain raven from the Akatsuki? Read to find out! not gd with summaries! fem Naru
1. Chapter 1

Finally after all this time thinking of how to rewrite ajs here it is! i'm so sorry for disappointing you for saying i was stopping the rginal ajs but i felt like i rushed it and half the plot was random abit so i've changed the plot abit. If you want me to continue writing the orginal ajs and this one ill be glad to but enough of me going on...

I give you the new rewritten Akatsuki's Jigoku Shoujo!

Also this is dedicated to MistyTrees, Ying9, Canbea and many of my other faithful reviewers from the orginial!

* * *

The sounds of a thousand birds and bubbling of chakra was heard if you were close enough to hear or see the two lone figures standing on one of the statues each side of the valley of the end. One figure surrounded by strange red chakra with two fox tails was no other than Naru Uzumaki better known as Naru Namikaze. She had her clothes torn up and blood coated. The second figure standing opposite her was a demon in some ways, the power given to him by a curse mark. He was only known as the famous Uchiha clan survivor Sasuke Uchiha, his clothes were also torn and blood coated but not as much as Naru's clothes. He had in his hand Kakashi's famous technique, the Chidori, while Naru held in her hand the fourth hokage's famous technique, the Rassengan. Both of them just stared at each other smirking wondering if this would be the last attack they would both do. Soon they both leaped from each statue towards each other then time seemed to slow down for Naru as her memories and past with Sasuke flashed before her eyes including the many hugs and kisses they shared but when Sasuke ran away from Konoha that was her way of seeing his rejection. Sasuke was in no better condition as he watched his little fox approach him with the rassengan and wondered where they went wrong in life to end up like this. Soon they were face to face their attacks ended up going off track from the previous target though. Sasuke's chidori ended up in Naru's chest making her gasp in shock and in the need for breath. Naru's rassengan ended up in Sasuke's stomach making him grunt in pain from the feeling of his insides twisting around. The rain soon started to come down heavy as their hands left each others body and their bodies came crashing into the water and rocks below. Blood leaking out their bodies mingling in with the water. Naru found a rock close to her and used the last of her energy and strength to lift her body onto it as she tried to breathe. Sasuke just remained floating on top of the water his hands clutching his stomach in pain. Neither of them noticed Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gai and Asuma arrive as they were too busy with their injuries.

'Naru are you ok?' Shikamaru asked her as he lifted her into his arms holding her bridal style. Naru gasped in pain as Shikamaru looked over her body for injuries. He found she had a cut straight through her right eye made by a kunei, the chidori mark in her chest, burns on her whole body and her hand was cut, burnt also.

'I'm…ok…just get…Sasuke back…to Konoha,' Naru gasped as she then fell into unconsciousness as did Sasuke. Kakashi then grabbed Sasuke and the six made their way back to Konoha quickly to get the two into a hospital fast as it was most likely they would both die from their injuries. They rushed them to Konoha looking like blurs through the trees. Soon they landed in front of the gates panting abit to see Tsunade with medic nins ready to take Sasuke and Naru away to the hospital. Everything seemed to be a blur after that as they were both rushed into the emergency rooms which were spare as Neji and Chouji were still trying to be saved also. This was major panic as there wasn't enough medic nins to handle all four at the time with each of their conditions.

'We need a team of medics to sort Naru out, same with Sasuke!' Tsunade shouted as she walked towards reception where Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gai, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Asuma and Kurenai were waiting patiently for news on their team mates. Shizune then came running through holding a few scrolls which were used for emergencies only and headed into Naru's room where they were healing her. This made Tsunade worried and she let out a deep sigh.

'you'll be glad to know that Kiba is ok, Neji and Chouji are now in stable condition but I'm not completely sure with Naru and Sasuke, they came in near death condition and might not be able to survive this,' Tsunade informed the group before she walked away into Naru's room as she needed the most care. The group just sat in silence taking in the information as they wondered why the war had to happen and why their friends/students had to suffer for it.

XXXXX With Naru XXXXX

Tsunade and Shizune were both desperately trying to get Naru's heart working properly again as it kept beating slower and slower by the second as did her breathing. It seems the Chidori had hit her straight where the air goes through to the heart damaging the passage way. It seemed most likely that Naru would most likely die than heal but Tsunade and Shizune weren't going to give up just yet.

XXXXX With Sasuke XXXXX

The medic nins were doing their best to heal the bloody Uchiha but the Rassengan had damaged his organs inside and would have to be replaced if they found any serious damage to them. It seems his heart was ok but he's breathing was slower than normal which worried them to no end. They all just concentrated on getting their prized Uchiha healed.

XXXXX In Naru's mindscape XXXXX

Naru was surrounded in black as she just seemed to float in the never ending darkness of her consciousness. She could feel herself dying and thought it typical of her. Kyuubi just watched his container with sad eyes, he had grown attached to Naru since she was a little kid trying to survive everyday from drunken angry villagers to elite skilled Anbu. He could see the sparkle in her eyes grow dimmer by the minute making the situation even more sad. No matter what he tried he couldn't reach her and she couldn't hear or see him. Kyuubi just reflected the good times he had with Naru and smiled sadly before letting a tear go knowing if he's container survived this she would be in for more pain than she expected.

XXXXX In the real world XXXXX

Tsunade and Shizune had managed to heal as much as her chest and lungs as they could but nothing seemed to get her breathing back to normal or her heart beat. She was blind from the cut through her right eye and she couldn't even open it as it was damaged beyond repair. Most of her burns had gone also but they were harder to get rid of as it was Kyuubi's chakra that made them. Soon Naru was wheeled through to another room where they kept her for the night and the same happened with Sasuke but he seemed in better condition than Naru was.

XXXXX The next morning XXXXX

Neji, Chouji and Sasuke woke up and noticed their bodies healed all together but had to stay in another day to make sure they were ok to walk about. No one but Tsunade and Shizune knew of Naru's condition but weren't going to tell the others just yet as they knew it would cause more panic and arguments than there was already. Jiraiya was in Naru's room watching the face of his student. He was planning to surprise her with a three year training trip but now this happened he wasn't so sure that was going to happen anymore. Tears silently slid down his face as he remembered Naru's father the night he sealed Kyuubi into Naru. If Naru were to die he would just crack, he felt guilty for Minato now he grown onto Naru he felt like she was the one thing keeping him alive. He viewed her as a daughter, Tsunade viewed Naru as a daughter. Tsunade had actually agreed to date Jiraiya to see what it was like and they became a couple but have been keeping it a secret apart from Shizune and Naru who knew about it by spying on them. Jiraiya was brought out of his thoughts but the sound of Naru's heart stopping. He quickly picked up Naru carefully and headed for the Hokage tower where Tsunade was with Gaara, the Konoha twelve (Chouji, Neji and Sasuke are there also) and their sensais giving them the update of what happened.

'Tsunade Naru's stopped breathing!' Jiraiya yelled as he came flying through the window to see them all looking shocked. Tsunade just stood up and quickly ran to him and she checked Naru's heartbeat for herself. All you heard was Tsunade's screams…

* * *

Phew that took a while to write and to come up with hope you liked it cause i have to admit i had fun writing this version even if it is a little different to way i usually write my stories anyways ill give you a little preview so next chappie and ill start with the polls again!

Poll 1 : Which two Akatsuki members should come get Naru?

A) the sexy art members Deidara and Sasori

B) the sexy immortal members Hidan and Kakuzu

C) the sexy Itachi (fangirl squeal) and sushi Kisame

the choice is up to you my lovely readers... i've missed your reviews and silent cheering me on... I've missed it all! i'll start updating again cause i just had a long period of time where my muse wasn't being inspiried but its back! anyways Ja Ne Kisa xXx

Preview :

'**Kit...no...'**

'Naru come back!'

'I've got to leave this place...'


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chappie 2! i'm sooo tired at the moment so if you see any mistakes please tell me anyways enjoy chappie 2!  


* * *

Last chappie:

'Tsunade Naru's stopped breathing!' Jiraiya yelled as he came flying through the window to see them all looking shocked. Tsunade just stood up and quickly ran to him and she checked Naru's heartbeat for herself. All you heard was Tsunade's screams…

**Chappie 2**

Tsunade had tears coming down her cheeks at a fast rate as she pulled off the jacket Naru was wearing and started to do CPR on her while Shizune used her most powerful medical jutsu she knew. This was all in vein as Naru's heartbeat never started up. The others were too busy in shock to accept the fact that the blonde that had risked everything she had for them was gone.

'Naru!' Tsunade shouted as she collapsed on Naru's chest crying her eyes out not caring if anyone saw. Jiraiya crouched down and pulled Tsunade to his chest comforting her the best he could while trying to keep his tears at bay.

XXXXX In the Shikigami's stomach XXXXX

Naru's body started to fade into view of the people who were unlucky to be in the Shikigami's stomach in the first place. The sandaime looked at Naru's body shocked that she was even here in the after life. He smiled sadly at the young girl's body as her body started to look more whole. The sandaime then spoke to see if Naru was awake.

'Naru…wake up if you can hear me,' Sarutobi spoke hoping he would get some sort of response from her, but he received no sign of life after a few minutes but when he turned his back he heard a faint whisper.

'Hi oujii-san,' Naru whispered softly her eyes half lidded as she woke up from her death like slumber. The last thing she remembered was that she was talking to Shikamaru telling he to get Sasuke back to Konoha then she felt herself dying but was unconscious. She looked at Sarutobi with half awake eyes to see his sad ones.

'Naru what happened to you?' Sarutobi asked as she yawned abit smiling slightly as she sighed.

'The last thing I remember is pulling myself onto a rock to prevent myself from drowning at the valley of the end…I was fighting Sasuke and we both lost consciousness…Shikamaru approached me then…I told him to take Sasuke back to Konoha…that'll all I know,' Naru softly whispered as she spoke it slowly as if she was looking through her last memories.

'Naru I'm sorry but you're dead, you're in the Shikigami's stomach,' Sarutobi finally told her to see Naru look down and sigh.

'There goes being Hokage, never got to say goodbye to everyone either…' Naru's voice whispered softly as it was clear she was crying but she acted strong wearing a sad smile to match the tears.

'Naru, my daughter…' Minato spoke his eyes wide in shock as he let his eyes gaze upon his daughter's body, her injuries still visible. Naru smiled sadly at her father.

'Hi Otou-san, I feel really tired I think I'll go to sleep…' Naru's voice trailed off as her eyes closed and her smile still visible. Sarutobi and Minato knew what would happen if she fell asleep for too long, her soul would die left to wander the earth forever as soon as they were thinking about this, Naru's body started to fade away.

XXXXX With Kyuubi XXXXX

'**Kit… wake up… KIT!' **Kyuubi yelled in her mind but Naru couldn't hear Kyuubi or anyone, she was in a trance like state where she was blocked off from the outside world.

'**KIT…Please…wake up…' ** Kyuubi whimpered his worry as he began to give up hope for the young girl he had grown attached to over the years. They had grown very close, he had promised Naru he would protect her but here they were and he couldn't do anything about it.

'**Kit…no…KIT!' **Kyuubi yelled for the last time for what it was worth and Naru seemed to stop disappearing. Kyuubi held his breath and waited to see what would happen to Naru.

XXXXX With Minato and the Shikigami XXXXX

Minato had gone to see the Shikigami to make a deal with him concerning Naru.

'You can do this,' Minato kept telling himself in his head as he approached the Shikigami.

'What do you want Minato Namikaze?' the Shikigami asked him wondering why he was here. Minato gulped abit before he spoke.

'I want you to make Naru alive again,' Minato replied with confidence in his voice hoping the Shikigami would think about it.

'I'll let her live again as a soul as pure as hers doesn't belong in a place like this yet, but there is a price,' the Shikigami told Minato who looked at his confused. The Shikigami cleared his throat before continuing. 'You will be sealed inside her stomach along with Kyuubi to keep her alive,' the Shikigami told Minato who nodded in agreement.

'Please begin right away,' Minato quickly got out as he bowed down to the Shikigami as the Shikigami began the ritual.

XXXXX In the real world XXXXX

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune were round Naru's dead form looking over it to see if there was any signs of life but sadly none were seen. It had been a day since she had officially died in Jiraiya's arms. Jiraiya was heart broken and didn't know if he would survive if Naru died on him now. Even though he had Tsunade, she only agreed to go out with him was because Naru had persuaded her to give it a go. Tsunade felt the familiar feelings from when she lost her brother and love. Shizune was feeling depressed and would miss the gossiping and giggling behind Tsunade's and Jiraiya's backs, Naru was like a little sister to her and would always be.

'What the?' Someone spoke as a bright light came from Naru's body where the seal was to see that it was changing itself as if it had two things sealed inside her. Jiraiya put his eye to Naru's chest to check her heartbeat only to hear it starting to beat softly.

'Naru's alive!' Jiraiya shouted loudly as it echoed through Konoha making everyone hear it. Most people didn't know that Naru had died but wore smiles anyways. Tsunade jumped up at Jiraiya, kissing him fully on the lips making him blush but he kissed back. Shizune cried tears of joy as she jumped up cheering.

XXXXX In Naru's mind XXXXX

Kyuubi had looked around to see he wasn't in a cage anymore but in a forest with the Namikaze clan house in the middle of it. Kyuubi turned his head to the side slightly confused with the situation. Minato stepped out the house to see Kyuubi who changed into his humanoid form. He was now 6'2 with red hair down to his lower back, red/black eyes with the kanji sign for blood on his right cheek. He wore a black top with a red and white kitsune on the back, black baggy trousers, black ninja sandals and a red jacket over the top with the zip right down. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Kyuubi spoke.

'Minato it's been awhile' Kyuubi softly spoke smiling at his old friend. Minato smiled back nodding.

'It's been too long Kyuubi, I'm sorry I sealed you into Naru, I hope she hasn't troubled you too much' Minato chuckled as he and Kyuubi spoke about old times.

XXXXX The next morning XXXXX

Naru was awake standing on the top of the Hokage's tower, a blank look on her face and in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was alive again, she should be dead! Naru was angry at her father abit as he ruined his afterlife for her. She was watching the front gate knowing what time the guards were off duty so she could make her escape. She never told anyone this but she hated this damn village, and mostly everyone in it but since her mask was breaking she had to leave as soon as possible. She never wanted her friends and loved ones to suffer because of her so she even agreed like her father and Kyuubi that she would run away. Sasuke saw Naru get up from where she was sitting and watched her head for the front gates noticing the guards weren't there.

'Naru come back!' Sasuke yelled trying to catch her attention but she just carried on as though she was ignoring him. Naru then yelled back to the whole of Konoha to hear.

'I'm never going to return to this god damn hell hole ever again!' Naru yelled before she disappeared through the trees into the forest away from Konoha for good.

XXXXX Just ahead of her XXXXX

'Art is a band UN!' a voice yelled out followed by a loud bang sending Naru flying back as she hadn't fully recovered from her injuries.

'Deidara we need her alive, leader-sama will have our heads if anything were to happen to her' another guy told him, Naru only noticed the scythe with three blades.

'Hn,' the final person spoke as Naru knew very well who that was. Naru gulped with the words "Oh Shit" were going through her mind. Soon the dust cleared to show…

* * *

ooo i wonder whats going to happen next... even i dont know! hopefully you can recognise the three sexy akatsuki members that came to get her. Another poll is here also! i'm going to be doing polls every chappie if possible as i feel it includes you faithful and brilliant readers in with the story.

Anyways poll 1 : Should Anbu come after Naru and the Akatsuki members?

A) yes

B) no

C) not sure

poll 2 : Should a few of the Konoha twelve come and try to save her?

A) yes

B) no

C) maybe

there are the two polls for this chappie and i also hav the cliffy ready for you also. anyways see you next chappie! Ja Ne Kisa xXx

cliffy :

'Bring her to me!'

'Kill the girl!'

'Hello my sweet little kitsune'


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chappie 3! sorry i kept you all waiting for so long waiting for this chappie but here it is, i hope you enjoy it, here is ajs rewrite 3!

* * *

Last chappie :

'Art is a bang UN!' a voice yelled out followed by a loud bang sending Naru flying back as she hadn't fully recovered from her injuries.

'Deidara we need her alive, leader-sama will have our heads if anything were to happen to her' another guy told him, Naru only noticed the scythe with three blades.

'Hn,' the final person spoke as Naru knew very well who that was. Naru gulped with the words "Oh Shit" were going through her mind. Soon the dust cleared to show…

**Chappie 3**

As Naru saw the smoke and dust clear out of her vision, she saw immediately red clouds on black cloaks making her gulp. She knew of the organisation that was hunting down the jinchuriki, the Akatsuki. No matter how much she wished they weren't here at this very moment nothing could make this situation any better but it could get a lot worser.

"Deidara go grab her quickly before Konoha send someone to come and delay us!" loudly spoke the guy with the white hair, he was wielding a big scythe with three red blades wearing a grin on his face. She recognised the next guy standing near the one called Deidara, Uchiha Itachi. Naru noticed the blonde guy walked forward toward her fallen body wearing a grin like smile. Itachi just looked passive as usual, Naru was now panicking inside but didn't let it show. Her father was shocked seeing Hidan, Itachi and Deidara were after Naru. He was focused on Deidara more than anything, he could've sworn that Deidara was related to him but he never voiced this. Kyuubi was glaring at the three Akatsuki guys, he couldn't do anything to help Naru in this current situation. Her fight with the younger Uchiha and the life and death situation she was just in had made her body and mind confused so he was basically useless at this moment in time as was Minato.

XXXXX Inside Konoha with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune XXXXX

"We have to sent some Anbu to bring her back!" Shizune cried out slamming her fists on the desk where Tsunade was sat down behind it thinking of the possibility of the outcome of sending Anbu after Naru knowing they were going to get slaughtered.

"We can't risk it at this very moment, Naru has been through a lot just and very unstable, this may let Kyuubi take control of her body…" Jiraiya trailed off as his voice couldn't find anymore words to back up his theory. Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples as she thought through all the possibilities that could happen and she concluded that either way they would lose Naru and lose some more lives and most of the genin were still recovering from rescuing Sasuke.

"We still have the genin recovering from rescuing Sasuke and we've only just recovered from the Sound and Suna invasion so we can't afford to send anyone after her, if Jiraiya is right about Kyuubi then we have to keep watch on her before she is deemed safe to capture," Tsunade finally spoke before she took a swig of sake to calm her down. The council and most of the Konoha villagers will be cheering and holding parties knowing them. How she hated being Hokage sometimes specially if the village has a jinchuriki.

XXXXX With Naru and the three Akatsuki members XXXXX

Naru was now being carried by this Deidara guy on his flying bird while Itachi and the guy whose name hasn't been said yet were on the ground jumping through the trees swiftly. She felt Kyuubi send some chakra to her wounds to try make her wounds heal faster but it didn't help much. Her body was still having certain side effects from having her father sealed inside her with Kyuubi and being in Shikigami's stomach in a death state. She also noticed her right eye wouldn't open as she remembered when the chidori hit her sparks of that were sent into her right eye making it screwed up.

"I hate you, you god damn bastards," Naru muttered as she felt the bird this Deidara guy and her was on descend onto the ground next to Itachi and the other guy. They had landed in front of a cave of some sort but a bolder was in front of it.

"Hidan hold the Kyuubi brat while me and Itachi open the cave un," Deidara told Hidan who swore at him.

"Why do I have to hold the fucking Kyuubi brat, you gay fucking bastard!" Hidan yelled at Deidara who sighed while Itachi remained silent as the two of them opened the cave up revealing a long passage way lit up by candles. Naru was still confused abit by the behaviour of the three of them but didn't say anything incase they decided to torture her. Soon after walking down the passage way they appeared in a room in front of the other Akatsuki members. Naru looked at them all before gulping wondering what was going to happen now that they had captured her.

"I'm glad you captured the Kyuubi jinchuriki, lay her over there while we discuss what we're going to do with her," one of them said, Naru couldn't see who said it as she was not so gently dropped on the floor before all nine Akatsuki members left the room. Naru decided to speak to her dad and Kyuubi.

XXXXX In Naru's mindscape XXXXX

Naru opened her eyes to see a forest with a clan house up ahead instead of the usual sewers. She heard two voices up ahead so she followed them to see if it was Kyuubi and her dad. She was right, she saw them drinking while playing cards laughing and joking which was a weird sight.

"Ermm…hi," Naru spoke as they both looked over in her direction smiling. Minato got up and made his way over to Naru.

"_Naru are you ok? What have the Akatsuki done to you so far_?" Minato asked while he hugged her. Naru sighed but smiling gratefully.

"They haven't done anything yet, they are discussing in the room over from where I am to see what they are going to do with me," Naru told them both as Minato sighed in relief and Kyuubi smiled in relief.

"**Don't worry Kit soon your body will be fully recovered and you'll soon be using my chakra aswell as your old man's chakra to take them Akatsuki bastards down**," Kyuubi reassured her making Naru giggle at the old man comment.

"_Don't forget Kyuubi you're older than me so I guess Naru should start calling you Kyuu-oiji from now on_," Minato replied back smirking making Naru giggle again.

"Bye someone has come back into the room, I'll speak to you later," Naru quickly spoke as she disappeared from her mindscape to the real world once again.

XXXXX back to reality XXXXX

"Wake up you fucking brat," Hidan harshly told her as he nudged her hard with his foot making her glare at him.

"Go suck that Deidara's guy's dick you gay bastard," Naru responded while rubbing the place where Hidan had nudged her.

"I'm not gay you stupid Kyuubi brat!" Deidara yelled at her as she turned her gaze to him.

"You could've fooled me dumbass, are you by any chance gender confused?" Naru asked as politely as you could get when captured. Deidara had red in his eyes as he glared hard at the blonde girl.

"The sooner you fucking die the better," Deidara responded with as se shrugged her shoulders at him. Deidara raised at eyebrow in confusion at his action even if he was still angry at her.

"What? Most people want me dead anyway, heck I bet they are having parties in Konoha right now celebrating me leaving the village and they haven't sent anyone after me so it explains it all," Naru explained not acting bothered by this at all.

"Deidara, Hidan leave the Kyuubi jinchuriki alone now, I'll deal with her," ordered a guy with piercings on his nose and either side of his mouth. Hidan and Deidara obeyed straight away but mumbled under their breath.

"Aren't you going to kill me or something?" Naru asked straight away wondering why they haven't yet. The same guy cleared his throat before staring at her again.

"We will give you one of two options, either join Akatsuki and help us gather the other jinchuriki to join us aswell so we can gain control of fire country or you can die with the rest of this pathetic country, which will it be?" the same guy asked Naru who gulped slightly before she thought it through. Maybe she could convince them to release the people she knew and trusted when it came to their village.

"Ill' only join if you promise to spare the people I tell you to and you can train them up as part of your new army when you take control of the fire country," Naru told them as the guy had a look of thought on his face before he returned his gaze to her.

"The answer is…

* * *

Hehe there you go, i'll leave you with a little cliffy and i hope you like the unsuspected twist in the story, if you think anything is wrong with it or if you see any mistakes plz tell me and ill see if i can correct them. Hopefully you did enjoy this chappie and i'll see you next time! Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I had exams when I was in school and I've had friends round alot so my mind got distracted but i promise to try update another story and publish a new one as it's my birthday in 4 days and I'm away for two weeks. Enough of me anyways...Enjoy!  


* * *

"The answer is yes, you make a good deal Naru, go with Konan to get your uniform fitted and also refer to me as Leader-sama," Leader-sama told her as he pointed in the direction of the only other girl. Naru nodded in reply before looking at the other girl and made her way to stand next to her. Konan led her down one of the many hallways in the Akatsuki base to a closet were they kept the cloaks and hats incase any new members joined. Naru and Kona entered the closet before closing the door leaving the two of them to try find Naru's size cloak.

"Ok Naru-san, we'll try find your size cloak now," Konan spoke in a polite voice making Naru jump abit as she didn't expect Konan to talk then. Naru nodded in reply as she walked over to where Konan was and reached out for one of the smaller sized cloak.

"I'll see if this one fits…" Naru trailed off as she slid her arm into the sleeves no problem and the cloak wasn't too baggy but wasn't skin tight. As for the hat the Akatsuki sometimes wear on missions, Konan immediately chose the smaller size of them all. Naru now had her uniform but she had to be checked to see if she was in perfect condition. Another reason for giving her a health check was to make sure the seal was in good condition and to make sure that Naru wasn't affected by it's chakra. As the two females made their way into another room, Naru decided to try make friends with Konan.

"Konan-san how do you know leader-sama?" Naru asked with curiosity in her voice. Konan raised an eyebrow at the question as she didn't expect Naru to ask such a question like that.

"We were orphans when we were younger, there were three of us. We grew up together, went through everything to survive each day but soon we were ambushed by a bunch of rogue ninjas. They took me captive as leader-sama and our other friend were watching helplessly. Our other mate killed himself to make sure me and leader-sama got away. I will tell you more of this story when I can trust you more," Konan told Naru who smiled sadly at Konan who kept a passive face.

"My old genin team, there was me, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensai. We were the most messed up team really, always fighting and we could get along on a certain level. But someone cursed Sasuke making him run away from the village to become more powerful. All my friends tried to stop him but he was being protected by guards of the enemy. I ended up fighting Sasuke in the Valley of the End but I won and brought him back. Sasuke and Sakura were sort of caring but not as much as I wanted them to be really," Naru told Konan smiling sadly at the memory but didn't go into any further detail. She would also wait until her and Konan were friends before she would share her whole story.

"Naru-san I believe your team mates cared for you a different way than physically, they cared for you but didn't show it. But that's an outside opinion to what you just told me as I don't know everything that's happened between you and your old team mates," Konan replied back as they arrived at the room where Konan would run the health check on Naru. As Naru sat down on the nearest chair she felt what Konan said made some sense.

"Thank you Konan-san, what you just said has helped me realise that they did care in the slightest bit but it still wasn't complete. I think I cared more about them than they did for me," Naru replied as she agreed with what she just said. Sasuke and Sakura didn't put much attempt into saving her in the past or did they thank me much when she put a lot of effort into making sure they were safe and to make sure they stayed healthy. Konan looked at the young blonde before mentally smiling.

"Ok Naru-san please take your top and shorts off please and lie down on the bed. I'll do a full body scan on you first before we do anything else," Konan told Naru as she concentrated her chakra into her hand causing her hand to glow green. Naru had done what she was told and they began the health check while talking about each others' past.

XXXXX In Konoha XXXXX

Somehow everyone forgot what happened to Naru, even Sasuke couldn't remember what happened. Unknown to Naru but Kyuubi and Minato had combined their chakra to use a jutsu to wipe the whole village's minds on the event of Naru leaving. Tsunade had ordered a mission for Team seven to take a C rank mission. The problem was that Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi couldn't find Naru anywhere in the village. They had looked in the places Naru would usually be found in, even the others didn't know where Naru was. In the middle of the search Kakashi had summoned Pakkun at the front gates.

"Kakashi you won't like this at all," Pakkun had told Kakashi who raised a silver brow at him.

"Whose scent have you picked up then?" Kakashi asked but dreaded the answer he was given.

"Three members of the Akatsuki," Pakkun replied while Kakashi stiffened in shock and he quickly made his way to the Hokage's office to tell Tsunade the terrible news. Jiraiya and Shizune were there with her going over what could've happened to Naru when Kakashi had arrived with the answer to their troubles.

"Akatsuki have Naru!" Kakashi gasped out in a rush as three shocked faces stared at him.

"No...no…no…no…no…," Tsunade trailed off in denial as she couldn't grasp reality of what she just heard. Jiraiya felt guilty and miserable as he realised that he had failed to protect his student's only child. Shizune shed tears as she sat down in the nearest chair, head in her hands.

"Kakashi go call off the search for Naru…I'll try organise a team to try find Naru and retrieve her…" Tsunade trailed off as Kakashi nodded before disappearing out the window again.

XXXXX With the Akatsuki males XXXXX

Leader-sama was now standing at the front of a big circle table with the rest of the Akatsuki members sitting round it.

"Ok now that we have an extra member, which team shall we put Naru in?" Pein asked them all but saw Deidara and Hidan throw looks.

"Don't pair her up with me and Hidan leader-sama, I don't want her anywhere near Hidan with his rituals," Kakuzu pointed across making Hidan smirk a little but Pein wasn't amused.

"You've put a good point across and I feel it would be uneasy for Naru to be paired with Zetsu and Tobi," Pein replied as he stared at the last four males.

"We will be happy to take Naru in our team leader-sama," Sasori suddenly came out with seeing Pein nod in agreement.

"It'll be yours and Deidara's job to make Naru settle in and feel welcome into Akatsuki, don't let me down!" Pein stated with a stern undertone. Sasori nodded but Deidara wasn't happy.

"Why do we have to have that demon kid?" Deidara asked in a nasty voice as Sasori looked passively at him.

"You'll have to deal and try to get along with her," Sasori replied as Deidara frowned.

"But Sasori-danna…" Deidara trailed off but Sasori didn't change his mind.

XXXXX With Naru and Konan XXXXX

"Ok Naru I just need to check your seal and we are ready to go see whose team you'll be with," Konan told Naru who nodded still lying down on her back. Konan let her hand glow green again while sliding her hand over the seal to feel two large chakra presences intertwined with it. Konan frowned at this as Pein wouldn't be happy with this news. They would have to find out what the other chakra presence was before anything else.

"Naru get dressed and we'll make our way back to the guys," Konan told Naru who once again did as she was told and changed back into her clothes putting the cloak on also. They made their way down the hallway to see all the males lounging round. Pein saw Naru and Konan come back but he got a look from Konan which indicated that something is wrong.

"Naru you will be paired with Sasori and Deidara for missions but will share a room with Konan," Pein told Naru who nodded in return. Konan walked over to Pein and whispered what she found about Naru's seal. Pein then approached Naru with all the other members watching and listening.

"Naru who else has been sealed within you besides Kyuubi?" Pein asked as they saw Naru gulp and turn abit pale.

"It's a long story…" Naru started off as Pein lead her to a seat next to Sasori.

"Please do explain as this changes a lot of what we have planned Naru, we need to know who is sealed inside you," Pein told her in a stern voice, silently demanding she tell them.

"Ok It started when…

* * *

hehe another cliff hanger! In the next chapter I'll be explaining about how Minato and Kyuubi know each other and Naru will be explaining how Minato got sealed inside her with Kyuubi but I'll make it in detail so it is more clearer.

Poll time! Should Tsunade send people to try find Naru straight away or wait awhile?

A) Tsunade should wait!

B) Tsunade should send ninjas to find Naru!

C) She should send a small party but give them a year to find her! - they will send a mission report monthly if this is chosen

Anyways hope you enjoyed another chapter of AJSR and I'll begin writing the next one! Ja Ne Kisa xXx


End file.
